


It's Not Just a Job...It's an Adventure

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Beginnings, Bets & Wagers, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Tension, Slash, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is charming and determined to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just a Job...It's an Adventure

"Me? Why me?” Buck Wilmington straightened up from his habitual slouch and glared at his coworker in outrage.

"Just blame it on your animal magnetism, Bucklin. Poor Ezra didn’t stand a chance.” The sharpshooter's seldom seen grin was out in full force.

"Mr. Tanner’s witticism aside, you are of a suitable age, possess passable good looks, and still have all your teeth. What more could a gentleman ask for in a romantic partner?” Eric rolled his eyes and then added pointedly. “You are also the only agent not actively working another case at the moment.”

Hey!” Buck protested indignantly. “Gunshot wound here! Not my fault I’ve been stuck on desk duty.” 

“I fail to see how that qualifies as my fault, either.” Ezra pointed out.

“Well, I still don’t see why I have to be the one to suffer when he’s the one that opened his big mouth.” Buck folded his arms. “I have plans for tonight. Plans named Rosalind.”

“Had plans you mean.” Chris raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

“Rosalind? The one that looks like a Victoria’s Secret model?” JD whistled.

“The one who _is_ a Victoria’s Secret model.” Buck sighed.

”I am certain that such a paragon of grace and beauty as the fair Rosalind will have no trouble consoling herself in your absence.” Ezra smirked just a bit. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Buck shook his head. “Did you _have_ to tell our contact you were gay?” he asked plaintively.

“I merely mentioned that I was unable to properly appreciate her womanly charms in the way that she deserved and then asked her where she purchased her exquisite footwear. She was the one who said I had to bring my boyfriend to dinner.” Ezra’s slight drawl was laced with amusement. 

"Just think of it as a night off from the ladies. Even God rested on the seventh day, you know." Josiah suggested, eyes gleaming.

"Ha Ha. Aren’t you just the font of wisdom all of a sudden. You'd all be singing a different tune if it was you." Buck said darkly, glaring around the table impartially.

JD nearly fell off his chair laughing as Nathan began whistling a familiar tune and Josiah started singing along. 

"Chris!" Buck appealed in anguish to the leader of Team 7 whose lips were twitching ever so slightly.

"It's not just a job, Buck. It's an adventure." Chris Larabee had no pity. "We can't afford to lose this woman as a connection. She was the one who led us to the leader of that gun smuggling ring last year. And we're hoping she'll have some information on Davis this time. The guy who runs the arson for hire business that we'd like to shut down. Remember?" Buck winced. No one could do sarcasm quite like Chris.

"But..." A warning glare from Chris caused Buck to lapse into a rather sullen silence.

"May I point out the need for a small outlay of ATF finances for the occasion? I fear this contact is much too astute to believe our fashion challenged friend here to be a serious contender for my affections as he is. Some truly dedicated shopping is in order here. And of course there is the dinner itself. And perhaps a few drinks before and after..." One of Ezra's favorite pastimes was finding new ways to finagle money from the notoriously tightfisted agency.

"What's wrong with that outfit he wore to the awards banquet last month?" Chris countered, folding his arms and staring suspiciously at the southern agent. Trying to justify some of his team's more unusual expense reports gave him a major headache. He should start adding a monthly supply of Tylenol to the requisition forms.

"Well, to sum it up in three words or less...everything, Mr. Larabee. That was what was wrong with it."

"Hey, now. Wait a minute. I got me an idea. Why don’t I just take over the Reynolds case from Nathan and you can take _him_ to dinner. Rain picks out all his clothes so there ain't anything wrong with the way he dresses." Buck was quick to the draw, trying to pass the buck. Or in this case, the Ezra.

"I'm just an ex-medic with a girlfriend who's got good taste in clothes. Like Vin said, you’re the one with all that animal magnetism." Nathan shook his head and leaned back in his chair with a grin.

“No one is taking over anyone’s cases.” Chris’s tone indicated that this particular discussion was over and his next words confirmed it. "End of discussion, people. Buck, I suggest you go make yourself as pretty as possible. Ezra, I'm going to ok the money for tonight, BUT I expect you to restrain yourself and keep it within reason. Understood?" When Chris spoke in that tone, not understanding could be fatal to one's health.

Ezra gave his usual abbreviated salute and rose to his feet. "Come, Mr. Wilmington. Our reservation is for seven o'clock sharp. And we have our work cut out for us." Ignoring Buck's ferocious scowl, Ezra sailed towards the door of the conference room. A man on a mission.

"Go on, Buck. Don't want to keep your date waiting. He might not let you have any dessert tonight. And we all know how much you like your sweets." Josiah could say the most awful things with the most saintly expression. Buck really hated that.

"Anyone ever tell you fellas that ya'll aint in the least bit funny? I wouldn't give up my day jobs if I were you." With a sigh of resignation, Buck got to his feet and followed Ezra out the door. 

Adventure. Yeah right.

"***********************************

"I still don't understand why you have to bring your boyfriend to dinner.” Buck finished buttoning up the shirt Ezra had just handed him and turned to look in the mirror.

"This doesn't look any different from the one I tried on at the other store." Buck frowned at his reflection.

"That is because you are a philistine.” Ezra reached out and made a slight adjustment to Buck’s shirt before handing him a jacket.

"How did you meet her in the first place?" Curiosity caused Buck to temporarily forget his litany of complaints. Something Ezra was more than happy to encourage.

"Working vice. The details are unimportant. Suffice it to say that I recognized her potential and saved her from suffering a bit of embarrassment at the hands of our beloved legal system. She wished to express her gratitude in a rather personal way and was not accustomed to taking no for an answer.” Ezra brushed his hand along the arm of Buck’s jacket, smoothing the fabric. “I needed a reason to decline her advances that would not offend her, so implying I preferred men seemed an ideal solution. How was I to know she would eventually require proof?” 

“Hmmm. Yeah. Accepting those advances could have had IA breathing down your neck.” Buck admitted, still frowning at his reflection.

“Yes, there is that. She also has a husband who is known as “Crusher” to his intimates.” Ezra replied drily. He tilted his head back and studied the results of his handiwork. He had to admit he was rather pleased. Buck cleaned up much better than he had expected.

“Well?” Buck demanded. He felt oddly on edge as those green eyes perused him thoroughly. 

"I do believe that perhaps you may not embarrass me after all." Ezra finally pronounced, glancing down at his watch. "Speaking of which, we have just enough time for a short refresher course on table manners."

"Gee. Kill me with the compliments, Ez. That’s no way to treat your date. Maybe I ought to give _you_ a lesson in the patented Buck Wilmington charm since you're so lacking in your own."

Ezra snorted. "I am from the south, remember? We invented charm. I just do not always choose to squander it on boorish individuals who are incapable of appreciating it." Ezra was a bit stung by the dig.

"I bet I could teach you a few things the south don't know about." Buck grinned slyly, his good humor returning as he saw Ezra's eyes narrow in response.

"I beg to differ." Ezra was at his most haughty.

"Is that a challenge?" Buck smoothed down the front of his jacket and grinned cockily at the other man.

"I don't believe it will be any challenge at all since you have never evinced anything that I can recollect as remotely resembling charm."

"I could have you eating out of my hand in less than an hour." Buck predicted confidently.

"You could try. And you would fail."

"We'll see about that." Buck closed the door of his dressing room and began changing back into his own clothes.

Buck was silent as Ezra paid for their purchases. He was obviously thinking about something. It wasn't until they'd reached the Jag and Ezra had unlocked and opened Buck's door with an exaggerated flourish that he appeared to have reached some sort of conclusion.

"Ez? You realize that you just challenged me to seduce you, right? We are now players in the game of love.” Buck declared theatrically as he flashed a quick grin down at Ezra who was still holding the door open for him.

"It's not the game that's important, Mr. Wilmington. It's the winning." Ezra replied coolly, going around to the driver's side and opening the door. He slid in behind the wheel with a smooth economy of motion and flashed a superior smile at his companion.

Buck stared out the window as Ezra drove. He wasn't sure exactly when this had gone from onerous duty to interesting evening, but he found that he was actually looking forward to tonight. He'd show the southerner a thing or two about charm.  
*****************************************  
“Gee Buck, you look almost pretty in that getup. Ezra must've picked it out." JD Dunne stood in the doorway of Buck's room, watching while his roommate twisted and turned in an effort to make sure the elegant suit he wore was hanging properly from his large frame.

"C'mere and tell me if the seam is straight here, JD. Make yourself useful."

JD obediently moved forward and inspected the area in question. "Looks fine to me. You're sure fussing a lot, Buck. If I didn't know you were going out with Ezra, I'd think you still had a hot date tonight with that model." He sniffed the air appreciatively. "You're even wearing that fancy cologne Maude brought you back from Paris."

“I don’t think dating that model is an option anymore. She didn’t take too kindly to me canceling on her at the last minute.” Buck didn’t sound very upset at the thought, still preoccupied with the fit of his suit.

"So the field is clear for you and Ezra then? Should we be expecting wedding bells in your future?" JD grinned and dodged the halfhearted punch aimed in his direction.

Buck adopted the slightly patronizing tone that he knew drove JD crazy. "Watch, listen, and learn, son. There’s never a good excuse to be sloppy about work. That's the kind of thing that comes back and bites you on the ass. Ezra and this gal are both going to get the full complement of Buck's Famous Animal Magnetism tonight. If she knows anything about Davis, I'll have it out of her before dessert arrives."

"Oh brother. Buck, we _gotta_ do something about that animal maggotism of yours. It's making you delusional." JD shook his head and began making his way out the door. Just before he disappeared around the corner, the young agent stuck his head back through the doorway long enough to make one final remark. "Just don't give poor Ez any cause to be jealous tonight. Wouldn’t want a case to get in the way of True Love.”

Buck smirked. JD could joke all he wanted. Ezra was going to admit the awesome power of his charm before the night was through or his name wasn't Bucklin T. Wilmington.

Buck could hear JD still chuckling to himself as he clattered down the stairs. How bare feet could make so much noise, he had no idea. But then, the kid's idea of quiet was to turn the volume down to ten. He took a deep breath, inhaling the mingled scents of soap, shampoo and cologne. Had he overdone the cologne? He was usually the plain soap and water type but he just knew Ezra was going to smell good tonight, which meant he had to smell better.

Hearing the doorbell chime downstairs, Buck hurried over to the bureau and carefully picked up an elegant vase containing a single perfect red rose. It was a good thing he'd stayed on friendly terms with Liza, who happened to own a florist shop. Good roses were damn hard to find this time of year. Let's just see what Ezra had to say about _this_.

"Buck, dear. Your young man is here." He heard JD call out in a falsetto tone that surely must've made Ezra's eardrums ache at close range. Maybe he should delay going down a bit? See if JD could manage to make Ezra bleed from the ears next go around? No. He couldn't. He was supposed to be charming Ezra tonight. And letting him suffer more of JD's attempts at humor than were strictly necessary definitely didn't fall into the category of charming.  
**********************************************  
"I hope that puerile display of humor gave you immense satisfaction, JD. In another ten or twenty years, you might even be funny." Ezra hoped he sounded his usual insouciant self. He was feeling a bit... twitchy tonight. And it had absolutely nothing to do with Buck, no indeed. Ezra would have no trouble resisting _that_ temptation. Buck wasn’t his type at all. He must be coming down with the flu. That would account for the slightly feverish feel to his skin.

And the shortness of breath. The flu would account for the shortness of breath. Because the mere sight of Buck coming down the stairs wouldn't make him feel that way. That was ridiculous. No matter how well the suit accented his tall, muscular frame.

"Evening, Ezra. I have to say, you look good enough to eat." Ezra reminded himself that this was merely a game he and Buck were playing. A gentleman’s wager of sorts. They weren't actually going to _do_ anything. That would be… outside the scope of the game. This was a seduction in name only. Buck was aware of that surely. Wasn’t he? Ezra resisted the impulse to pull out his handkerchief and wipe his brow. Never let them see you sweat. That was a maxim passed down from Mother to son through the generations. Or had it been a commercial for anti-perspirant? Oh Lord, now he was becoming delirious. Marshalling his thoughts, he stepped forward to greet his "date".

"Thank you, my dear Buck. You are looking remarkably well this evening, yourself. I trust you found some time to practice more than mere innuendo, however. Perhaps table manners? Relearning how to eat with proper utensils rather than one's fingers?" Ezra smiled lazily, feeling more in his element now that he had reestablished control of the situation. Game on.

"Actually, I spent my time searching everywhere for this. Just a little token of my affection." With a look of studied innocence, Buck held up the gleaming vase with its single perfect rose. It really was perfect. Liza had said so and even a blind man could see it was a prettier than usual kind of flower.

Ezra reached out an elegant hand and took the vase gingerly from Buck's grasp. "My, my. I'm touched by your thoughtfulness. A rose. How perfectly... "

 _Dull. Ordinary. Completely unoriginal._ What Ezra actually said was "delightful", but Buck knew what he really meant. So that's the way he wanted it then. Fine. The game had escalated. War was being declared right here and now. And all was fair in love and war. Everyone knew that.

"Uh, Buck? Ezra?" JD glanced back and forth between his two friends, seeking reassurance. He was getting some very strange vibes here.

"It's all in the details, JD. Remember that." Buck spared no more than a brief look at his young roommate.

"Shall we go? It wouldn't do to keep our lovely dinner companion waiting." Ezra was rather pleased with himself. He'd managed to puncture Buck's conceit a bit and the weak, feverish feeling of earlier was in abeyance for now.

"Here. Allow me." Buck placed his hand on the small of his companion's back and guided him toward the front door. He could feel the muscles tense beneath his fingers, but Ezra couldn't pull away without seeming churlish _and_ admitting that Buck’s touch was having an effect on him. 

Buck grinned and winked at JD, who stood watching them go with a look of confusion stamped across his features.

Ezra quickened his pace. The feel of Buck's large, warm hand against his back was disconcerting, to say the least. And he didn't even have to turn around to know that Buck was wearing a grin bigger than his current stepfather's bank account. Damn him anyhow.

"I shall have him home early, JD. You need have no fear on that account." Ezra's voice was drier than the Sahara as Buck paused to open the front door, his hand still pressed gently against Ezra's back.

JD just nodded, looking more confused than ever.

"Don't bother waiting up, JD." Buck contradicted, closing the door behind them. His thumb was now rubbing lightly across Ezra's spine. Back and forth. Back and forth. Ezra sighed inaudibly.

This was going to be a long night.  
*************************************  
"I declare if you two aren't the cutest couple. And to think that I was beginning to wonder if you even existed." Mrs. Blossom Harrington was already seated and waiting for them in the restaurant. She had eyes the color of violets. Her black hair was loose, cascading in waves down to the middle of her back. Her dress clung to her like a second skin. She reminded Buck of an old time movie star. Why didn’t his contacts ever look like this?

"I'm real enough for Ezra, Ma'am." Buck sat down in the chair across from the extremely lovely Blossom.

"Yes. I can see that." She murmured, giving Buck a frank look of appraisal that had him blushing by the time she was through. He was relieved when she turned her attention to Ezra, who was lounging casually in his chair and studying the wine menu.

"Ezra. Ezra. Ezra. The one that got away. I may have to forgive you now that I've seen the reason." She gave Buck another look, and the predatory gleam in her eye made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He was beginning to understand why Ezra had felt the need for a boyfriend to protect him. This was a woman who could suck the marrow from your very bones while she... Never mind. Buck didn't want to go there. Not even in his dreams.

"I'm gratified that you approve of my taste, my dear Blossom. Naturally, I was devastated at having to refuse you, but..." Ezra shrugged his shoulders and placed one cool hand on top of Buck's, giving it a brief squeeze. Then he began running his fingers lightly over the back of Buck's hand.

Buck just barely managed to keep from twitching when Ezra began caressing his hand. How the hell did he know that was one of Buck’s weaknesses? Unobtrusively, he tried to move his hand from Ezra's reach, but the other man merely closed his fingers around Buck's hand, effectively trapping it.

This was going to be a long night.  
**************************************  
Ezra tightened his fingers instinctively around Buck's hand as he felt his companion attempt to pull away. He had to force himself to relax his grip a few minutes later. And no. He was _not_ going to analyze why he was so reluctant to let go of Buck's hand. 

"I seem to remember Ezra telling me about a friend of yours that used to throw the best parties. David? Davis? Do you remember, hon?" Buck leaned close to Ezra, who was beginning to feel rather warm as he breathed in the clean, faintly spicy smell of Buck's skin. Dammit. It was bad enough that he seemed to be falling prey to a very disturbing form of the flu, but now Buck was doing his job for him. That simply would not do.

"Davis? He likes parties, all right. Especially barbeques." Blossom smiled. "He's skinny and he smells bad and I don't like his hair. Scoot on over a little closer to Ezra and let me watch you two play touchy feely while I tell you a few things about my friend Davis. But first just let me go freshen up a bit." She was gone before either Buck or Ezra could struggle to their feet.

Buck scooted his chair all the way over until you couldn't have squeezed a shadow in between the two of them. He was wearing a positively wicked smile. One that annoyed Ezra enough for him to ignore the feeling of a firm, muscular thigh pressing against him.

"Would you perhaps like for me to open my coat and let you crawl inside, Buck? Or do you feel we are sufficiently close for comfort?"

"Close enough for now, Ez. We _are_ in a public place you know. Where is your sense of decorum?" Buck whispered the words into his ear, sending an involuntary shiver down Ezra's spine.

Wishing desperately that he hadn't insisted on driving - he could _really_ use a drink right about now - Ezra signaled the waiter over. He just wanted to get this damn dinner over with already.  
**************************************  
A few hours later, an exceedingly confused Buck Wilmington stood outside the restaurant waiting for the valet to return with Ezra’s car and wondering just when the tables had turned on him. 

Blossom had really put them through their paces before parting with the information. Buck had just begun to wonder if he and Ezra were going to have to tango naked across the dance floor before the night was over when she had finally pronounced herself satisfied with both food and company and given them enough information on Davis to put him away for life. She had then departed in a cloud of expensive perfume and Ezra had immediately pulled away from the arm Buck had wrapped loosely around him. Buck found himself feeling oddly bereft at that. He had tried sliding his arm around Ezra’s waist as they left the restaurant but the look on Ezra’s face stopped him cold. Buck thought that maybe JD had been right. Maybe his animal "maggotism" was making him delusional. He could've sworn Ezra had been responding to him earlier. All during dinner he'd taken every opportunity to touch Ezra, leaning in close enough to satisfy even the predatory Blossom. He could have sworn he felt Ezra relax into his touch more than once. And then there had been those sidelong glances. Like maybe Ezra was also thinking that things had gone from being strictly about the game to being more about…the players.

So what had happened? Where had he gone wrong? Why wasn't Ezra saying anything? And why was he standing so far away from Buck?

Buck glanced at his companion out of the corner of his eye. Ezra looked impatient, as if he couldn't wait to get home. And, more importantly, get rid of Buck. There was no sign of the desire he was sure he'd seen in the restaurant.

"So now what?" Buck asked, mainly trying to get Ezra to turn at look at him, rather than because of any real interest. He already knew what Ezra's answer was going to be.

"Now we are going home. Alone. To our very separate abodes. Is there anything else you wished to know?" Ezra's tone was clipped, his drawl almost nonexistent. He sounded pissed off at something. Most likely Buck.

Fine. Let him be pissed. Ezra was no innocent in this little scenario though. Buck felt that should be made clear. Ezra had rubbed Buck's hand and smiled at him all night like it meant something. But he sure wasn't acting like he wanted anything from Buck right now. Well that was just fine. Absolutely 100% ok. It was…

Awww hell. He couldn't leave things like this.

"Ez?" He started to say tentatively, just as the valet finally appeared with the Jag. Ezra didn’t acknowledge him, just slid into the driver’s seat after stuffing a handful of money into the valet’s hand.

Once they were on the road, heading towards downtown and the apartment that Buck shared with JD, he tried again.

"Ez? You mad about something?" Buck cringed inwardly. The other man probably thought he was trying to play innocent but Buck honestly had no clue as to why Ezra was so mad.

"Why would I be mad?" Ezra's voice was cold enough to give him frostbite.

"Cause my animal magnetism was too much for you and now you have to admit I was right." Buck reverted to his usual joking around, trying to regain their old comfortable footing instead of this new one fraught with tension and anger.

Ezra yanked the wheel furiously to the right, pulling over to the curb and throwing the car into park. The street was dimly lit and there was very little traffic. A perfect place to kill your friend and coworker and dump the body.

"Fine, Buck. If your vanity demands satisfaction, far be it from me to deny you. Your charm astounded me. I bow down before the master." Ezra was mostly furious with himself rather than Buck. It was Ezra’s fault for relaxing his guard and letting himself see possibilities where none existed. Now he just wanted Buck to stop. Stop talking. Stop trying. Stop being so damn charming.

"We're friends, Ez. No need to call me master. Just plain Buck will do." Buck was still trying vainly to make things like they were. Before things had gotten so muddled and the line between friends and lovers had become so uncertain.

Ezra sighed and bowed his head. "May we continue home now? Is honor satisfied?"

"Goddammit, Ezra." Now Buck was abruptly angry at both of them for trying to make this about the stupid game. Buck didn’t give a flying fuck about their stupid game. "This aint about honor. Or work. It aint even about who can charm what."

"Then what is it about?" For the first time, Ezra gazed directly at him.

"It's about this." Buck leaned over and kissed Ezra.

Buck ran his hands through Ezra's carefully arranged hair, still keeping his lips pressed firmly against the warm mouth beneath his. His fingers slid through the hair like it was silk. One hand reached around and cupped the back of Ezra's head, while his other hand moved down to reach under Ezra's coat and tug his shirt free so that he could feel smooth, warm skin under his fingers.

Buck felt Ezra's mouth finally open up under his and he began licking lightly at the corners, sucking gently on the full lower lip. He slid his lips down across Ezra's jaw to his neck. The southern agent clutched his shoulders and moaned as Buck nipped at the tender flesh of his neck, before moving back up to nuzzle his ear.

"So what do you think of this?" Buck murmured. His voice was a bit unsteady as he continued to run restless hands over every part of his companion's body that he could reach.

"I think I'm probably going to regret this." An emotion Buck couldn't quite place was threaded through the rough whisper

"You want to stop?" _Please Lord, let him say no._

Ezra didn't answer right away and Buck began to pull reluctantly back. What the hell did they think they were doing, anyway?

"No. I don't want to stop. Dear God, I can't even blame it on drink, since I had nothing stronger than seltzer water all night." Ezra sounded as if he were teetering on the brink between horror and amusement and wasn't certain which way he was going to fall. Buck felt kind of the same way himself, now that the edge of desire had been blunted a bit by fear and doubt and second thoughts.

They sat there quietly for a minute, Ezra with his hair mussed and his shirt half untucked and his pretty coat in serious danger of being fatally wrinkled. He looked damn good that way. The hell with doubt and second thoughts. Life was too short for regrets.

"Just blame it on my animal magnetism." Buck growled, before reaching over and pulling Ezra close again.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Blossom insists on planning Buck and Ezra's wedding at which Nathan and Josiah sing a duet after one too many drinks, JD gives a best man's speech that contains far too many Princess Bride references, Chris and Vin quietly disappear together sometime during the cutting of the cake, and Maude absconds with all the good wedding presents. Or, in other words, they all live happily ever after.


End file.
